Evil Can Be Nice Too
by Babylon1914
Summary: I've decided to make this only one-shots between Murdoc and Noodle. No romance is involved.
1. Tag

Why in the hell would Noodle ask me to play with her. She usually goes to 2D or Russel not me. Oh wait... I forgot, they're both and that leaves me with Noodle to take care of. I grip my head and sit down on the old, beaten sofa. I know if Russel was here and saw me like this he would say I looked like 2D with his migrains. Just the thought of that makes me growl untill I felt a small tug on my arm sleeve. I looked up to see Noodle looking at me happy.

"Murdoc-san play with me?" Noodle said with excitment.

I growl and got up to get a beer from the fringe. Hoping she would take the hint that I didn't want to play or entertain her. I grabbed a ice cold beer and heard little footsteps coming towards me. I turned quickly to face her.

"What is it now?" I asked a bit annoyed now.

"Murdoc-sam play with me. Bored." Noodle crossed her arms.

"I don't care if you are bored." I slammed the refringerater door. As I started walking out of the kitchen, Noodle stood in front of me and glared. Noodle stood there, tapping her foot and giving me the death glare.

"I wanna play now!" Noodle shrieked.

I jumped back a bit, spilling some of the beer over my hand and landing on the floor. Noodle never screamed like that before but I ignored it and scooted her out of the way to go to the living room agian. I felt little arms tightly go around my legs, preventing me to go any further.

"Play now." Noodle looked up at me. Gripping my legs tighter, I ignored her agian and started, or at least, try to sit on the couch, which made me look like a fucking idiot scooting my feet across the floor to reach the couch. When I was halfway, I gave up and fell to the ground, spiling the rest of the beer on the floor. I layed completely on my stomach. I'm getting old for babysitting. I felt Noodle crawl on my back and sit there, holding me in place.

"I win!" Noodle said, punching my back lightly.

I let off a low growl. "Fine. What do you want to do then?" Noodle brightened at what I said.

"Tag, tag!" she got up from my back and tagged me on my forehead.

"Your it!" And she ran behined the couch teasing me that I couldn't tag her. I smirked and quickly got up and chased her around the Kong Studios. The place was full of laughter and squeals when I barely tagged her. Noodle ran to her bedroom not even bothering closing the door.

_She just trapped herself._

I ran up the stairs and down the hall to her room that was barely lit. Noodle was standing in the middle of her room. I slowly made my way to her and she slowly moved back agiasnt a corner. I was closing in on her and she realized that she cornered herself. It was barely lit in her room but I knew she was lookin for a way out. I lunged at her, my arm extended to tag her but was met with a open space.

"What the hell?" I said, looking around the best I could and touching the walls for any secret door.

"Ha ha!" I heard a laughing voice.

I realized that when I lunged at her, she went under between my legs. I quickly looked at her which made her laugh harder and fall to the ground, clutching her stomach of laughter. I walked to her.

"You thinnk it's funny huh? Well let's see about this." I bent down beside her and started poking her sides which caused her to laugh harder and struggle out of my reach.

"Stop!" Noodle squealed with laughter. I smiled and laughed with her. Soon I stopped with the torment of tickling and got up. Noodle followed suit. I sighed. Done with the day of happiness and laughter. As I was going to the stairs, I agian felt little arms go around my legs. I looked at Noodle wondering what she needed now.

"Now what?" Noodle just tighten her grip around me, like she was giving me a hug.

"Thank you" Noodle looked up at me with bright eyes.

I couldn't help but feel soften up and smile and picked her up and hugged her back. We stood there hugging. I guess it was for a while because Russel and 2D found us at the top of the staircase.

"Awww Murdoc 'as a 'aring side." 2D said to us.

I let out a growl and put Noodle down. "Shut the fuck up faceache!" I yelled to him and went down the hall and into my room. slamming the door loud. 2D looked over at Russel. "Wot I do?"

Russel gave 2D a pat on the back. "You did nothing wrong, but we all learned something today." Russel said.

"Murdoc-san cares!" Noodle said excitedly, jumping up and down.

* * *

**Well peeps? How you like it. I know i couldn't get the dialouge like how 2D speaks right and Murdoc but please dont let that bother you but just a quikie that I thought would be sweet lol. Please R&R**


	2. Pancakes

Waking up, finding nobody here but little Noodle was bad enough. I mean, yes me and her might've played tag but doesn't mean I want to watch her again.

I made my way downstairs to see Noodle sitting on the old, beaten couch, watching satan knows what on TV. I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed an ice cold beer and closed the refrigerator door. As I turned to leave, Noodle stood at the walkway, smiling bright at me.

"Hungry." Noodle only said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Get it you damn yourself." And I gently pushed her aside. She quickly got back in front of me again.

"Hungry." Noodle said again, but with a bit of annoyance in her voice. I rolled my eyes once more, feeling annoyed now. I sat my beer on the counter top and went back to the fridge, and looked around. There were many different foods, in which all of it was growing mold on them. I closed the refrigerator door once again, and turned to face Noodle.

"Your going to have to starve." I smirked over at her. Her face scrunched up in anger and she crossed her arms. When did Noodle ever have an attitude with me? Or anyone with that matter? Russell and faceache always say she was a sweet, loving girl, and here Im seeing is a little demon of a child. As I started to walk out of this kitchen prison that Noodle has kept me in, she still stood in front of me, her arms crossed agaisnt her tiny chest.

"Pancakes."

A gave her a look. There was no way in hell I was going to make pancakes for her. I never tried to make anything in this place! That was Russell's job, not mine. And even if I did try, they're sure to make someone die, or extremely ill to the point of death. And if Noodle died by my cooking...I don't want to get into that. I muster all the goodness in my heart for the child and bent down to her level, giving her an serious look.

"Noodle, if I made pancakes, you would die."

She stared at my for a moment, letting her tiny arms fall to the side of her. She blinked and smiled.

"Pancakes!"

Now it was my turn to blink. Did she not hear a word I just said? Possibly, because of the language barrier, but she would've known what 'die' means right? I knew I could'nt get out of this. So I standed up straight and nodded. Noodle jumped up and down. Of course she'll know what that means. Noodle quickly sat down at a table and waited till I was done. I got out what I think was for the making of pancakes, and 'carefully' read the directions. After what I think I did right on mixing the batter, I poured some of it into the skillet and started to cook it. Hopefully Noodle is happy of what I made. Burnt pancakes. On each side of them too. I scrapped what I could get of the pancakes and gave them to her. Noodle stared at the black pancakes and looked up at me with anger again.

"What! You wanted pancakes and I made them!" I yelled at her, hoping she'll eat them.

She pushed the plate at me and crossed her arms again.

'_Oh here we go again...'_ I thought.

"Pancakes!"

"Those are pancakes!" I growled at her.

She looked at them again and back at me, giving me a _'really' _look. I growled again and picked up the plate. threw the pancakes in the trash and started making more again. I can't tell you how long I was in that kitchen; making them over, and over again till I made them perfect. The trash was full of nothing but pancakes that I made about a thousand times. When I thought I made them perfect, I put them on a plate and handed them to Noodle again, fearing that she'll wont eat them. Noodle looked at them, poked them, and after a twenty minute examine, she finally had a bite. I was at the table. hands in my hair, waiting for an response for her. She took a couple more bites and gave me a smile. I smiled back and watched her eat all of it.

"So did I do good?" I asked, nervously.

Noodle got out of her chair and gave me a hug. "Hai."

I sighed in relief and gave her a quick hug, before getting up and going upstairs, slamming my door in the process. Never again will I cook for Noodle.

* * *

**Havn't updated in a long time...oops. I've decided to make short stories between Murdoc and Noodle, just so I can have something to do while I have a writer's block. More will be coming soon.**


End file.
